1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting equipment, such as that suitable for use on on- and off-road vehicles to serve as at least one of a headlight, turn signal, tail light, running light, brake light, etc. on the vehicle and, more particularly, to structure for adjusting the attitude of the lighting equipment relative to a surface upon which the lighting equipment is supported.
2. Background Art
It is known to place several different types of lights on on- and off-road vehicles. On the top of truck cabs, running lights and spot lights are commonly seen. This latter type of light is commonly mounted upon a bracket that spans laterally across the top of the vehicle cab. A plurality of lights are mounted in spaced relationship and project upwardly from the bracket. The individual lights, which may be relatively heavy, are held in place principally by a depending stem that acts as a pedestal. It may be difficult with such a construction to maintain the lights in a stable position and in proper alignment. With these lights on off-road vehicles, vibrations and shock induced from riding over rough terrain often tend to work the lights loose from their mounting. Even if the lights do not work loose, there is a tendency of the lights to rattle as they flex about the pedestal-type mount.
In some constructions, if a light becomes misaligned, it must be removed to allow the mounting stem to be reshaped. The light must then be remounted.
In one construction, a light case is pivotable relative to a bracket. One or more bolts are tightened to fix the relative positions of the case and bracket. Predictable, fine adjustments may be difficult to make and maintain.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a case having a wall defining a light chamber and an adjusting subassembly for the case for connection between the case and a surface upon which the case is supported. The adjusting subassembly has a first cam element with a first cam surface and a second cam element with a second cam surface. The first and second cam surfaces are abuttable to each other and slidable one against the other so that the first and second cam elements are thereby relatively movable between first and second relative positions. The first and second cam elements in the first relative position cause the case to be a first attitude relative to a surface upon which the case is supported. The first and second cam elements in the second relative position cause the case to be in a second attitude relative to a surface upon which the case is supported, with the second attitude being different than the first attitude.
The combination may further include a mounting base on the case, with the adjusting subassembly acting between the mounting base and a surface upon which the case is supported.
In one form, the base is releasably attachable to the case.
In one form, the first cam surface is substantially flat and resides substantially within a single plane. The second cam surface may likewise be substantially flat and reside substantially within a single plane.
In one form, the combination includes a spring acting between the adjusting subassembly and a surface upon which the case is supported, with the spring developing a force that urges the first and second cam surfaces against each other.
The combination may further include a mounting element for mounting the adjusting subassembly on the case.
The mounting element may be a bolt that extends through both of the first and second cam elements.
In one form, the bolt has a lengthwise axis and the first and second cam elements are movable between the first and second relative positions by rotation of at least one of the first and second cam elements relative to the other of the first and second cam elements around the lengthwise axis of the bolt.
The bolt may be repositionable between a loosened state and a tightened state and in the tightened state the bolt draws the first and second cam element surfaces against each other to thereby maintain the first and second cam elements in a desired relative position.
The first and second cam elements may be pivotable relative to each other and the case around an axis.
In one form, each of the first and second cam elements has an annular outer surface.
The combination may further include a light source on the case for projecting light from the light chamber.
The combination may further include a lens on the case through which light from the light source projects.
The combination may further include a reflector for redirecting light from the light source for projection through the lens.
In one form, there is a first keying element on the first cam surface and a second keying element on the second cam surface, with the first and second keying elements abutting to each other to limit sliding movement of the first and second cam surfaces against each other.
In one form, the first and second cam elements are movable between the first and second relative positions by relative rotation of the first and second cam elements around an axis. The first keying element has an elongate rib with a length extending radially with respect to the axis.
In one form, the first and second cam elements,are movable between the first and second relative positions by relative rotation of the first and second cam elements around an axis. There is an elongate rib on the first cam surface having a length extending radially with respect to the axis and a plurality of elongate ribs on the second cam surface each having a length extending radially with respect to the axis, with there being a recess between adjacent ribs on the second cam surface. The rib on the first cam surface resides in a first recess between two ribs on the second cam surface with the first and second cam elements in the first relative position. The rib on the first cam surface resides in a second recess between two ribs on the second cam surface with the first and second cam elements in the second relative position.
In one form, the first rib resides in a third recess between two ribs on the second cam surface with the first and second cam elements in a third relative position.
In one form, the first cam element has a third surface, the case has a fourth surface which abuts to the third surface, and the third and fourth surfaces are slidable one against the other to allow the first cam element to be repositioned relative to the case. There is a first keying element on the third surface and a second keying element on the fourth surface., with the first and second keying elements abutting to each other to limit relative repositioning of the first cam element relative to the case.
The case and first cam element may be guided in movement relative to each other around an axis, with one of the first and second keying elements having an elongate rib with a length extending radially with respect to the axis.
In one form, the other of the first and second keying elements has an elongate rib with a length extending radially with respect to the axis.
In one form, the first cam element has a third surface, the mounting base has a fourth surface which abuts to the third surface, and the third and fourth surfaces are slidable one against the other to allow the first cam element to reposition relative to the mounting base. There is a first keying element on the third surface and a second keying element on the fourth surface, with the first and second keying elements abutting each other to limit relative repositioning of the first cam element and the mounting base.
The invention further contemplates an attitude adjusting subassembly for a lighting unit, with the attitude adjusting subassembly having the construction as described above.
The invention is also directed to an attitude adjusting subassembly for a first element. The adjusting subassembly has a first cam element with a first cam surface and a second cam element with a second cam surface. The first and second cam surfaces are abuttable to each other and slidable one against the other so that the first and second cam elements are thereby relatively movable between first and second relative positions. The first and second cam elements in the first relative position cause the first element to be at a first attitude relative to a surface upon which the first element is supported. The first and second cam elements in the second relative position cause the first element to be in a second attitude relative to a surface upon which the first element is supported. The invention is not limited to the use of two elements, or two positions. In addition, multiple elements may be used to increase or facilitate the angle adjustments of the light source, and/or light sources.